borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 Weapons
Types *[[Pistol]]s : Versitile class of weapons usually suited to short-to-medium range combat, typically with fast reloads. Subtypes include auto-firing machine pistols with larger magazines but low accuracy, middle-of-the-road repeaters, and revolvers with longer range and higher accuracy but slower reloads and low capacity. *[[Submachine Gun]]s : High rate of fire and low recoil, good at close range and decent at medium range. *[[Shotgun]]s : Fires multiple pellets, effective at close range. Often use 1-4 ammo per shot. *[[Assault Rifle]]s : Versatile medium/long range weapon. Average stats all around; Machine Gun versions have large magazines but high recoil. *[[Sniper Rifle]]s : High-damage, accurate weapons most effective at long range. Almost always have a scope, and often a bonus to Critical Hit Damage. *[[Rocket Launcher]]s : Powerful shoulder-fired weapons with many firing characteristics, but low ammo capacity and expensive ammo. Weapon Manufacters *[[Bandit (manufacturer)|Bandit]] : Bandit weapons feature very large magazines, and average other stats. Bandit weapon names are usually mispelled. *[[Dahl]] : Dahl weapons are burst-fire when the player is aiming down the sights. Dahl weapon names are typically "operator" terms usually found in modern military fiction. *[[Hyperion]] : Hyperion weapons increase in accuracy as the trigger is held. Hyperion weapons have a corporate naming theme. *[[Jakobs]] : High Damage, Accuracy, and Recoil, Semi-Automatic with high RoF. Jakobs weapons have an Old West naming theme. *[[Maliwan]] : Maliwan weapons always feature an elemental effect, and often use more than one ammo per shot. Maliwan weapons have a "ten dollar word" naming theme (Consummate, Acuminous, etc). *[[Tediore]] : Guns are thrown in an arc instead of reloading, similar to a grenade. Rocket launchers are thrown overarm and travel straight initially, but randomly deviate off-course. Does damage proportionate to the amount of ammo left in the magazine, but has a very small explosion radius. Tediore weapons tend to be named like mass-produced generic products (New and Improved, Original, Basic, etc). *[[Torgue]] : Torgue weapons tend to deal explosive damage and some variants fire rockets or grenades using bullet ammunition. Torgue weapon names are typically crude sex puns. *[[Vladof]] : Rate of Fire increases the longer the trigger is held. Vladof weapon names have a "revolutionary" theme (Glorious, people's, etc) and may include random Russian words. Eridium Tech Also known as [[E-Tech]], these are magenta quality weapons that are very rare, comparable to Epic quality, if not moreso. E-Tech weapons use Hyperion-made Eridium technology attached to the weapon to convert bullets into other projectiles based on the weapon type (see below). E-Tech weapons are characterized by the hexagonal 'petals' on their barrels, which flare outwards from the weapon as it is being fired. While their stats vary, they often have superior damage to regular weapons of their level at the cost of using multiple ammo per shot. Eridium Tech Weapon Types * Pistols : Fire slow-moving needles which stick into foes, remaining there for a few moments before exploding and dealing damage. Additional effects may include bouncing needles, homing needles, or a combination of the two. Example suffixes; Dart, Needler * Submachine Guns: Fire bolts of plasma which move slower than regular bullets (needs expanding). Example suffixes; Plasma Caster *Shotguns: Fire large, slow, arcing projectiles which may explode on impact, or may bounce/roll until they explode. Example suffixes; *Assault Rifles: Fire enrgy pulses or plasma bolts, similar to E-Tech submachine guns (needs expanding too). Example suffixes; BlASSter, *Sniper Rifles: Fire laser-like blasts which may bounce off surfaces multiple times. Example suffixes; Railer * Rocket Launchers: Fires (or lobs) large but very slow plasma bolts that may multiply during flight. Example suffixes; PlASSma Cannon Weapon Names This section list the base names of all the randomly generated weapons in Borderlands 2, minus the prefixes and excluding uniquely named weapons and E-Tech weapons. It is INCOMPLETE! Pistols Submachine Guns Shotguns Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Rocket Launchers=